


Smaragdine Eyed Cats

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien the Pun Master™, Alya the wingwoman, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marinette who has to suffer through them, Nino just being along for the ride, Some minor swearing, based off of a tumblr post, beware of all the puns, i had fun joking around in this, would you look at that another reveal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: Smaragdine. 1) Emerald-green in color. 2) Of or relating to emeralds.Marinette could think of two boys in her life with eyes related to the definition of that word. While she hoped she could use it to somehow win the heart of one of them, she surprisingly was able to catch the eyes of the other. Along with an unforeseen consequence of course.





	Smaragdine Eyed Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I still have prompts from Marichat May I need to write..  
> Brain: Shh...no you should definitely write another dumb reveal  
> Me: You are absolutely correct
> 
> Post of inspiration:  
> http://luminousinthedark.tumblr.com/post/162017126411/enby-gaymer-mmilhouse

Smaragdine.

Marinette furrowed her brows as she examined the word on her phone.

“Smar-ag-dine,” she pronounced slowly, getting a taste of the letters rolling off her tongue.

Being so immersed in her task, she didn’t notice someone sneaking up behind her.

“Sma-,”

“What are you doing?”

“AHH!” Marinette yelled as she flung her phone in the air. It sailed across her room and landed safely on her bed with a soft _thump_.

Whirling around to spot the intruder, Marinette jerked hard enough in her desk chair to make it tilt, which resulted in her falling backwards onto the floor in a defeated heap. Laughter erupted above her, so she glanced up to send a glare in her best friend’s direction.

“Witnessing your clumsiness never gets old,” Alya chuckled as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

“Alyaaaa,” Groaned Marinette as she picked herself up off the floor. “What are you doing here?” she questioned, climbing the stairs to her bed and successfully retrieving her phone.

“Well it’s Saturday afternoon, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join me in a little outing?” she wiggled her eyebrows and set her hands on her hips. “But I see you were busy,” Alya gestured vaguely towards the phone in Marinette’s hand, “with whatever you were doing.”

“Oh!” Marinette blinked, and then trotted down the steps. “It’s the word of the day!” Huddling up next to Alya, she pointed it out on her device. “It means, ‘emerald-green in color, or relating to emeralds.’”

Alya snorted then sent a sly look towards Marinette. “This doesn’t remind you of a certain blond model with green eyes, does it?”

Sighing, Marinette replied with a dreamy, “yeaahhh,” before her face went slack and she began to splutter profusely.

“It’s okay Marinette,” Alya patted her on the back. “Isn’t this just another creative way to profess your undying love to Adrien?”

Feeling the heat rise to her cheeks, Marinette ignored her and grabbed her purse. Tikki had been able to sneak her way inside the bag while Alya was briefly viewing her phone and gave Marinette a tiny wiggle in excitement. She gave her a small smile in response then clasped the lid close, and began promptly walking towards the trapdoor.

“I’ll take your silence as a yes,” Alya said with enthusiasm and followed Marinette down the stairs.

Once they passed by Marinette’s parents in the bakery with a quick “see you later!” they were soon enveloped in the cozy warmth of the early summer sun, comfortably making their way along the sidewalk.

After a few seconds of companionable silence, Marinette suddenly came to a realization. “Wait a minute. Where are we even going?” she turned to observe Alya flashing a grin.

“Oh you’ll see~” Alya sang, as she continued to make her way towards the downtown shops.

Marinette had a nervous fluttering in her stomach with what her best friend could be up to, but kept on diligently trailing alongside her. She loved Alya, but some of the things she schemed up could be as sneaky as a fox.  

It didn’t take long until they stopped outside a quaint little café. The whitewashed storefront blended in with the rest of the white colored buildings, but it had distinguished itself with the unmistakable picture of a cat seated next to a cup of coffee.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Marinette deadpanned while she stared at their final destination.

A familiar voice spoke up behind her, “You mean you’ve _cat_ to be _kitten_ me.”

Rolling her eyes so hard they almost popped out of her skull, she turned to the voice with an automatic reply, “Really Chat Noi-,”

Marinette choked on her words as she came face to face with Adrien. They both stood equally in shock of what was said between them, but didn’t have the time to really dwell on it when Nino slung his arm over Adrien’s shoulders and spoke up.

“My bro here was actually able to break away from that prison he calls a house to spend some time with us,” he stated proudly, causing Adrien to rub at the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I wasn’t ‘breaking out’ or anything, I was just able to convince my father to give me a day off,” Adrien shrugged while Alya let loose a mock gasp.

“A miracle,” she whispered, then sympathetically laid a hand to rest on Adrien’s arm.

Marinette shook her head at her friend’s antics and momentarily bypassed her nerves to speak up for Adrien. “O-okay guys. Leave the poor sheltered child alone.”

Adrien pouted. “You make it sound like I’m younger than I am! I’m sixteen!”

“You didn’t deny being sheltered though,” Alya pointed out with a smirk then turned to head into the café, leaving Adrien to grumpily murmur under his breath.  

The four of them filed into the spacious coffee shop, immediately coming across a couple orange tabby cats who happened to be strolling by. Happy purrs and meowing were exchanged for loving pats from the group then they casually made their way to the back corner to the small booth situated there. Marinette was only granted a few seconds to spy the mischievous twinkle alight in Alya’s eye before her friend betrayed her and tugged Nino down to sit next to her. With a hard gulp sealing her fate, Marinette slid into the seat on the other side and squished herself up against the window as Adrien followed after her.

His whole left side gently pressed against hers while she tried with all her might not to scream. Desperately looking to Alya sitting directly in front of her, she could tell her friend was having fun trying to help her out, with the best intentions of course. Even if Alya was also having a hard time holding back the laughter of seeing Marinette’s panicked face.

She was pulled out of her oncoming freak-out session however when Adrien gasped.

“Oh mon dieu, look at the menu!” he squealed excitedly, pointing at the cartoon cats spread about the glossy surface along with the drink options. “Ameowricano, capurrccino, decapt, meocha,” Adrien read off the list with the biggest grin Marinette had ever seen on his face.

Alya snorted and slid the sole menu over to her, showing them the food and desert section. “’Are you feline up for a treat?’” she read the title aloud. “Catfish, biscats, purrbread sandwiches, chocolate catastrophe, petit cateau,” with a hearty chuckle, Alya moved it back towards Adrien. 

Marinette groaned as she took in all the cat puns then looked to Nino for help. “Nino, please tell me you can’t stand cat puns too.”

“I actually find all this quite, _ameowsing,_ ” Nino smiled as Adrien gave a whoop and the two bumped fists.

With a _thunk_ of her head hitting the hard surface of the table, Marinette let out an even louder groan. Her friends only laughed at her expense until a waiter finally appeared to take their order. Each of them ordered a cappurrccino while Adrien added on a chocolate catastrophe for them all to share.

“So Marinette,” addressed Adrien after the waiter left. She turned to find him staring questionably at her. “Why do you have a dislike for cat puns?”

“I have heard enough of them to fill up a hundred lifetimes,” she answered flatly, thinking to herself of all the times Chat Noir has told her every single one he knows.

“Oh you paw thing,” Adrien said in mock sympathy, not sorry in the least.

“Alright. I’m leaving,” Marinette made a move to get up, but Adrien’s gentle grasp on her elbow and his apologetic smile stopped her.

Besides, it’s not like she could get out anyway with this kind, sweet boy sitting next to her.

“Purrlease Marinette don’t go, we knead you. If you leave befur eating the dessert, I’ll throw a hissy fit and that could be catastrophic.” 

Nevermind. She’ll just have to jump the table.

“Wait, scratch that-,”

“Adrien. Bro. My dude. Please,” Nino pleaded and held up his hands in a sign of giving up. “Tone back the puns. You are freaking _meowt_.”  

Everyone except Marinette cheered.

“How did I end up being friends with all of you?” Marinette complained as she settled back into her seat, accepting her fate of being doomed.

“Girl, you know you love us. Puns and all,” Alya winked, and then shot a quick glance at Adrien, providing a hidden message to her statement.

Marinette looked away and blushed, then noticed as the waiter came over to their table with their food and drinks. Grabbing her beverage, she took a sip of the cappurrccino and allowed the sweet flavor to disperse about her taste buds, causing her to let loose a delighted sigh. This was the most content she’s felt in a while; sitting comfortably in a café surrounded by her closest friends enjoying a savory drink that filled her with warmth. Days like these were hard to come by with their busy schedules.

Looking out across the table, she observed Alya and Nino bickering back and forth about portion slices on the medium sized chocolate cake they were about to dish out and eat. A soft smile spread out onto her face, and then after a moment she turned to glance at Adrien.   

The smile she wore froze when she realized he was already watching her with a fond expression.

“W-what?” she stammered, suddenly feeling anxious.

Her voice seemed to snap him out of a trance as he flinched and blinked hard. His eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to be confused about something, and then he sent her a reassuring smile. “Sorry,” he rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture, causing their arms to bump against each other. “I kind of zoned out there. You reminded me of someone.”

Hastily, he then took a large gulp of his drink as she sat there bewildered by his sudden odd behavior.

With a small shrug, she took another sip of her drink then felt something rub against her leg. Curiously, she peered underneath the table and spotted glowing green eyes staring up at her.

“Oh how _cute_!” she squealed, picking up the bundle of fur. Setting the cat on her lap, she took in the all black colored coat and giggled to herself as she scratched behind its ears. “This little guy reminds me of someone too,” Marinette stated lovingly. “Hello, Chat Noir.”

Adrien tensed, but she was so wrapped up in the attention she was giving the cat she didn’t notice. The unmistakable rumble of a purr filled the space from the kitten while Marinette tended to his ears and chin, with him rubbing back and forth across her stomach.

“You’re just giving him all the love and attention, aren’t you Marinette?” Alya enthused.

Marinette hummed in confirmation as she continued her petting, completely occupied in what she was doing and oblivious to the reaction of the blond next to her.

This also meant she missed the look Alya sent to Nino, understanding passing between them of what they were seeing.

“I spy the green-eyed monster of jealousy,” Alya tagged on, amusement dripping in her tone.

Puzzled, Marinette glanced up to ask what she was talking about when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Adrien looking in her direction once again. What she was surprised to see when she turned to face him, was the highly displeased look on his face as he stared down the cat in her lap.

Suddenly, he made eye contact with her and her heart stuttered at the intensity of his gaze.

“Sure you’ll pet _him_ ,” she could have sworn he hissed out the last word, “but you won’t pet _me_.” He whined, then his lips pursed into a pout.

All Marinette could do in that moment was scream _what is happening?!_ in her mind. Luckily, on the outside, all she did was splutter and watch him with huge eyes.

“B-b-but… _what_?” she stumbled. “Y-you’re not a cat!”

After she said that, Adrien seemed offended for some reason she couldn’t figure out. “Excuse me, Prin-,” he started but then quickly froze, his face suddenly comprehending something in horror.

“I-I mean,” he wobbled out shakily, and then focused his attention on the piece of cake sitting in front of him. “Oh look! Cake!” On that note, he shoved a huge chunk of it into his mouth.

Only a little shaken from whatever that was, she continued stroking the cat’s head with one hand while she began carefully eating her cake portion with the other. “If I had to give you an award for that act,” Marinette mumbled around her dessert, “I’d give you a cat-as-trophy.”

Adrien nearly choked on his cake, but recovered quickly to whip around and look at her. “Marinette…,” he gazed at her in awe. “I’m so proud of you.” Was he tearing up?

“Do you appreciate her too?” Alya suddenly questioned, popping their strange bubble of conversation.

Marinette watched as he turned away and gave her friend a look of disbelief. “Of course I do!” he scoffed, as if the very notion to ask him that was absurd.

“Mmm…,” Alya hummed thoughtfully, clearly not believing him as she over exaggeratedly tapped her finger against her lips. “I’m not sure…”

“Wait a minute, what? How could you say something like that?” Adrien said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I’m just saying,” Alya feigned little interest, scraping the rest of the chocolate off her plate. But Marinette could easily see her fighting back a smirk, pulling Adrien along in whatever she had schemed up now. “You just don’t seem to love her as much as we do.”

Holding her breath, Marinette waited for his answer.

“That’s a lie!” Adrien’s pitch went a little high in his astonishment of her accusation. “I do love her!”

There was a tense silence.

“…as a friend.”

Groans erupted all around the table. Marinette let out the breath she was holding in a swift whoosh, while she returned to finishing off her cake and fighting the oncoming blush from taking over her face. Did her friends know what this was doing to her?

“Hang on,” Nino interjected, “What was that one thing you said for me to tell her at the zoo that one time? Je…something. I’m having a hard time remembering…”

“I said ‘J’taime Marinette,’” Adrien clarified.

Marinette was pretty sure she was having an out of body experience. She pinched herself to make sure she wasn’t dreaming with what she just heard coming out of Adrien’s mouth.

“What does that have to do with anything?” he asked, clearly not understanding what was going on.

“Nevermind dude. Someday you will get it,” Nino reached across the table and patted his arm.

Adrien, being the ever oblivious child, only sat in complete bafflement and confusion until the waiter chose that moment to appear with their bill and interrupt the slightly charged atmosphere.

Sighing quietly in disappointment, Marinette put forth her focus back on the cat in her lap. By examining its vibrant green eyes staring into her own, it really struck a chord in her with how similar they looked to Chat Noir’s eyes. She often wondered whether or not his eyes changed color when he transformed, or if he kept the same luscious green look. How many guys did she know with green eyes?

Taking a chance to peer at Adrien, who she saw was now handing money over to the waiter and pointedly ignoring Nino and Alya’s protests in paying for all of them _again_ , she took the opportunity to analyze the color of his irises. They did seem an awful lot like Chat’s, but then again she could be making a wild assumption.  

Wouldn’t that be ironic though, if Adrien were Chat Noir all this time?

Marinette snorted, eliminating that thought before it could bloom into something she really didn’t want to contemplate and barely believed anyway. Even though she has become weaker to her partner’s shameless flirting these days, a small part of her keeps denying her growing feelings for him.

In making such an abrupt sound, it caused Alya to notice her and send a puzzled look her way.

“What are you thinking about Marinette?” Her best friend questioned, propping her chin on her fist in observation.

“Just about Adrien’s smaragdine eyes,” Marinette muttered automatically until the words from her big mouth caught up with her brain.

“I-I uh-,”

“About my what?” Adrien asked after the waiter walked away, turning to her with his eyebrow raised in interest.

In that instant, Marinette’s mind went blank while she drowned in those grassy green irises so focused on her and completely forgot about what the word meant.

“Smaragdine Adrien. It’s the word of the day,” Alya confirmed as she leaned across the table, already having pulled up the definition on her phone, and showed it to him.

“Huh,” He simply expressed after reading it.

A moment passed.

“That word is a real gem.”

All around the table complaints were heard as Adrien pretended to act innocent and shocked at what could possibly be wrong about what he said.

Completely done, Marinette started pushing him out of the booth with her shoulder, still mindful of the cat in her lap. “Okay. That’s my queue to leave now.”

Letting loose a pure laugh, which sounded like musical bells to Marinette’s ears, Adrien easily relented and slid out of the seat.

With one last scratch under the cat’s chin, Marinette then picked it up out of her lap and set it back onto the floor and scooted out of the seat as well. Once Nino and Alya joined them, the four friends walked out of the café together, laughing and smiling at Adrien’s poor attempts at humor.

 

Breathing in a deep sigh then letting it out slowly, Ladybug admired the way the lights of her city glittered like thousands of flickering stars in the night. Leaning back against the cool brick of a chimney, she looked up at the dark, cloudy sky before she let herself relax, closing her eyes in bliss. The sweet smell of rain floated on the breeze and the sound of the traffic below reached her ears in its own melody. Not too long after, she heard the familiar soft thud of her partner’s boots land on the rooftop a little ways away.

“Glad you could make it _chaton_ ,” Ladybug said quietly, glancing over at him as he made his way over then plopped down next to her.  

“Well, when you called and told me you wanted to meet up, who would I be to refuse such a gracious request from my Lady?” He grinned and she watched how his bright green eyes directed at her appeared to glow in the darkness.

Ladybug gave him a small smile and then turned her attention to the shining beacon of the Eiffel Tower in the distance. “I was just having so much fun with my close friends earlier, I didn’t want that feeling to end,” she murmured. “You’re the other closest friend I have, so I invited you here to enjoy the rest of this amazing day with me.”

She heard a small gasp come from her partner and was soon enveloped in a side hug. “Aww _Buginette_ ,” he purred into her shoulder, “I would be honored to. And you’re one of my closest friends too.” She could practically feel the happiness emanating from his being even after he pulled away.

“So,” he continued, clicking his nails against the roof, “was there any specific reason to be on this particular rooftop near Notre Dame?”

“Nope,” Ladybug answered, popping the p. “I was swinging by when I thought, ‘Hey. This looks like a nice roof to sit on’ then called you. Now here we are.”

Chat hummed then pointed a clawed finger in the direction of the bakery. “It just so happens that my friend lives over there.”

Ladybug’s body tensed momentarily then she swiftly composed herself. “Oh? Who is your friend?” She attempted to keep her voice steady while she observed her partner.

A sweet and tender smile graced his lips. “Her name is Marinette. You had me watch her when she went on a date with the Evillustrator remember?”

 _Of course I remember, I was there_ , Ladybug thought with amusement but hid it well as she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

“You never did tell me about that secret mission you went on though,” he muttered, then shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, she is the most selfless person I know and so incredibly adorable, even if she has a hard time functioning around my civilian self.” His eyebrows furrowed for a split second, but was then quickly wiped away and replaced by a fond look. “She is such a good friend though,” he sighed.

Something about that last line triggered a nagging memory in the back of her mind. She couldn't recall it, but it seemed as though she was on the edge of discovering something _huge_.

Paying no mind to her thoughts however, Ladybug studied his expression more closely and crossed her legs, leaning her cheek on her fist to gaze at him with interest. “By the way you sound and that look on your face, I’d say you like her as more than a friend.”

She only wanted to tease him and see him roll his eyes with a quip of ‘I only have love for you, bug,’ but instead she got a spluttering, flustered cat where the visible parts of his face went bright red.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide as her mouth dropped open, “You do?!” she shouted in disbelief.

“NO! No! Absolutely not! Just a friend! She’s just a very good friend!” He squeaked, waving his hands around frenetically.

Speechless, all Ladybug could do was blink while she watched Chat fumble about.

“I mean, Marinette really is amazing and everything she does is an inspiration to me, but my heart still belongs to you,” he rambled, his voice dying out near the end as he watched for her reaction.

She stared into those luminous green eyes of his, of the vulnerability shining there, when she couldn’t help but to blurt out the question that has been plaguing her for so long, “Are your eyes really smaragdine in color?”

Taken aback by her unexpected question, Chat just stared at her. “I…what?”

“You know emerald green in color?” She questioned, trying to steer the conversation away from the topic she really didn’t want to talk about and the feelings for two boys she still had to sort through herself. “I’ve wanted to ask you for a while, since I’m pretty sure your eyes aren’t actually catlike when you’re untransformed.”

Chat merely nodded his head, still trying to recover from what they were previously discussing. “Yeah, they are green when I’m a civilian,” he paused, seeming to analyze her for a moment. “It’s funny, I heard that smaragdine word for the first time earlier today.”

A second of silence passed as Chat stared at Ladybug.

“I think that word is a real gem.”

Groaning, Ladybug slapped a gloved hand to her forehead. “Seriously? I literally heard that same joke already.”  

“Well, at least eye think it rocks,” Chat snorted as Ladybug threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Why me?!” she yelled to the night sky, while Chat snickered next to her.

Sinking further into the chimney to make herself disappear somehow, Ladybug grumbled to no one in particular, “First I had to deal with Adrien’s eye puns now there’s Chat’s puns. Can it get any worse?”

Chat’s breath got caught in his throat and was soon having a coughing fit next to her. Ladybug glanced at him in worry as he turned his full attention on her. “Wha- _what did you just say?_ ” he wheezed out, his cat pupils blown wide.

“My friend Adrien said the same thing earlier along with more eye puns, why is that a big deal?” Ladybug asked, her concern for him growing.

Chat only sat there gazing at her in awe, which then turned to suspicion as he narrowed his eyes. Ladybug wondered what could be going through his head as he kept staring at her.

“Adrien…who?” He whispered cautiously.

Getting a weird feeling in her gut, Ladybug fiddled with her hands nervously. “I don’t really want to say exactly-,”

“It wouldn’t happen to be Adrien _Agreste_?” Chat said as he watched her more intensely.

Ladybug froze, feeling her blood turn to ice. He was right but she didn’t want to lie to him…

Throwing caution to the wind, she spoke slowly, “How did you know?”

“Oh my god,” Chat suddenly said in a panic. “Are you…?”

Ladybug stopped breathing.

“ _Alya Cesaire?!_ ”

Letting out a gust of air and feeling the tension roll off of her body like water, Ladybug sat there in relief. Which soon turned to incredulity.

“Really? After all those clues you think I’m my best friend? Honestly Chat you should remember-eep!” Ladybug smacked a hand to her mouth while she looked at him with wide eyes.

He seemed to gaze at her with equally huge eyes as his mouth dropped open, putting all the pieces of the puzzle together.

“I didn’t say anything! You heard nothing!” Ladybug yelped as she shot to her feet, causing Chat to do the same.

Both heroes stood there, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Chat decided to break the spell by taking a step forward, making Ladybug take two steps back and flinching for her yoyo. With his hand carefully reaching towards her, she peered at it ready to bolt at any second.

“ _Marinette_ ,” Chat said, surprise and affection in his voice evident. “Please don’t run,” he murmured quietly, afraid of being too loud and scaring her off.

Ladybug’s heart was pumping so quickly she was afraid it was going to beat out of her chest while her nerves were electrified. Every instinct told her to run, yet she stayed grounded to the rooftop. _I blew it, I stupidly gave away hints to my identity and he knows now. This is where everything changes_ she thought frantically.

“How did you know I was with Adrien Agreste today?” she demanded.

“Well because,” Chat chuckled, stepping further towards her, “I was there with you.”

Ladybug gasped in shock.

“ _Nino Lahiffe_?!”

Chat stopped before her to let out a full blown laugh. “No!” he said breathlessly, “I’m Adrien!” The smile that lit up his face was of pure joy.

There were a few seconds for Ladybug to process this new information before she let out a shriek. Pointing a slightly shaky finger at him and backing up, she stuttered, “You’re A-a-adrien, A-agre-,”

Suddenly she was cut off as her foot slipped off the edge of the roof and she fell.

Several things happened at once.

Chat dove over the side and tried to grab her as she tossed her yoyo blindly into the air. Luckily, her weapon caught onto the chimney she had been previously resting on earlier. Unluckily, Chat slammed into her, causing them to roll in the air and getting them wrapped up in her string. As soon as the wire went taut, the momentum stopped them and had their feet inches from touching the ground, while their backs hit the brick wall and they both let out loud grunts.

When Ladybug got her bearings back, she could feel every inch of Chat Noir’s muscular body, making her go rigid when she remembered just who this was. Chat- _Adrien_ must have felt it too, but didn’t comment when all he did was peer into her eyes mere centimeters from his own. Their noses were touching and she could feel warm puffs of his breath against her lips. His heartbeat drummed at a fast pace against her, while she’s sure he could feel hers doing the same.

Chat blinked a few times, and then broke the trance they were both caught in, by lifting his lips up into a smirk.

Instantly, Ladybug knew he was up to no good. “Don’t do it _chaton_ ,” she warned.

“Why my Lady,” Chat said in a low voice, “it looks like you fell for me.”

“You smooth bastard,” Ladybug cursed. If she could, she would hit him upside the head. Crush or not. But of course at the moment her hands were tied.

 _Besides_ , she thought, _I’m already technically hitting on him_.

Ugh, now Chat has her making puns in her head!

“Damn it all to hell!” she shouted at the empty alleyway they were in.

“Oh my,” Chat whistled, returning her attention to him, “You have such a colorful vocabulary today.”

Inhaling through her nose, Ladybug closed her eyes and counted to five.

“Chat I swear to god, I will end you.” She threatened.

Tugging on her yoyo in just the right way, Ladybug was able to get the string to unwind and have them separated and back on their feet. Even though, she really didn’t mind the close proximity and how badly she wanted to kiss that self satisfied grin off of her partners face.

“Well,” Chat said as he stretched, Ladybug definitely not ogling his abs as he did so, “this has been an eye opening experience.”  

Ladybug gazed at him with a look promising of murder. “Are you asking for a death wish?”

“But _Buginette_ ,” he called endearingly while rolling his eyes dramatically, “it’s how eye roll.”

Finally snapping, Ladybug lunged towards him and toppled both of them into the brick wall. She didn’t let another word slip out of his mouth as she crashed her lips onto his. Simultaneously, the both of them let out grateful moans as their unrequited love was returned at last.

A loud boom of thunder rolled above them and soon after, as if the sky had been waiting for this exact moment, it let loose a downpour of rain onto the two heroes. In seconds they were drenched, but neither of them cared while they held onto the other kissing into the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:  
> Ladybug eventually pulled away. “I’d hate to rain on your parade, but didn’t you say I was just a really good friend?” she gave him a smug grin.  
> Chat whined from her loss of contact and probably from his earlier mistake as well. “Please my Lady,” he pleaded, “I didn’t know- wait did you just pun?”  
> She only giggled in response as she tossed her yoyo onto a nearby chimney and swung away from him, sticking out her tongue.   
> Sighing, Chat let a giant, love-struck smile take over his face. “I love her, that girl.”
> 
> Isn't she just a sight fur sore eyes? I'm not sorry.  
> Now you guys have another word to describe the wonderful cat son's eyes! I hope you enjoyed this silly thing! I'll keep my eyes peeled for any comments you may have xD  
> (also feel free to pun some more, I won't turn a blind eye to it)


End file.
